The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
As electronic devices become miniaturized, a size of a semiconductor package also becomes smaller, thinner, and lighter. Typically, in a semiconductor package, semiconductor chips are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and the semiconductor chips are electrically connected to each other using bonding wires or bumps. In fabricating a semiconductor package, a photo process using relatively costly photo equipment has been performed. Accordingly, a method of fabricating a semiconductor package with a simple structure without using relatively expensive equipment is needed.